Yes, i'm a girl
by cheerqueenforever
Summary: 'Look at them, they are all trying to win her over. She doesn't even know it." Moving to a new country is always hard, but when you are attending the most prestigious private boarding school FOR BOYS ONLY in England it just gets even harder. Follow Ally on her trip through handling with her parents death, unexpected events, heartbreak and love. Auslly PLEASE READ x
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!**

**SO DON'T THINK I DELETED THE OTHER STORY FOR NO REASON! I WANTED IT TO BE WAY BETTER AND LESS CONFUSING! SO I CUT DOWN THE CHARACTERS, IMPROVED ON MY WRITING AND RE VAMPED THE WHOLE STORY!**

**Disclaimer to Austin and Ally and whatever else isn't made up… This goes for the rest of my chapters in this story and I have nothing against anyone, so don't get offended by the contents of my chapters ****xx**

No parents at home, so you know what that means? Sitting in the living room, while eating tubs of Ben and Jerry's and watching a SpongeBob Square pants marathon! I was finally snuggled into the mass of fluffy pillows and blankets I barricaded around myself, when the chiming of the doorbell and the loud knocks on the door sounded through the house. I peered through the security monitor that was connected to the doorbell and saw a police officer standing there about to knock again. I ran to the front door wondering why a police officer would be standing in front of my house at almost one in the morning. When I finally opened the door, I saw an expression full of sorrow.

"Are you Allison Marie Dawson?" The policeman asked me, Oh no did I do something wrong? Something illegal?

"Uh Y…Yes," I nervously stuttered.

"May I come in Miss Dawson? I think you should sit down for what I am about to tell you." I let him through and shut the door behind him. He gestured for me to sit onto the couch and I obeyed.

"I am very sorry Alison but your parents, they were involved in a fatal car accident, and they were hit by a drunken driver in a truck. They were found in a wrecked car just around the corner near the Miami mall on North Miami avenue, I am very sorry miss Dawson."

But that's all I heard, that is all it took for my body to tremble, my eyes to droop and my breathing to become rapid but hesitant. I felt like as if this imaginary wind had knocked me down with no strength to keep myself up, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't help but think the worst … then I just broke knowing straight away, my parents were in a near death situation or even worse they had died, gone forever, never to come back. Buy now tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall, I couldn't contain my emotions and the shaking my body had perceived. I didn't want to believe what he had said; I didn't want to know that tomorrow they wouldn't be there, standing in the kitchen every morning and every evening. I just wanted everything to be fine, I wanted to know my parents were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>That is how it all came to this day, after going to the hospital seeing their limp bruised bodies and then going down the police station for questioning. I felt so numb and worthless inside, I wish I could have done more.<p>

The past week was a giant blur to me, the funeral, the burial, the people giving me pity, it was just overwhelming, I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. Especially the people who didn't know me, who had seen all of it on the television, I may have sounded plain rude, but when they would say 'I am so sorry about your loss' it would split me in half. 'My loss,' it was like I lost everything because my parents were everything to me. But one moment stuck out the most. I was in a small, plain office with a plump man also known as my parents lawyer Mr. Perkins, he was talking about my parent's will, and who and where I would live, seeing as I am still a minor. I wasn't listening though, I couldn't, I was spacing out thinking of nothing in particular. If I did I would probably have another break down, but I couldn't, my eyes were already so red and swollen, my cheeks were red stained with salty tear drops, my brown Chesnutt hair was a mess, I couldn't keep myself together.

"So in a week you will be flying to England to stay with your only living adult relative, your uncle Byron Dawson, he has agreed to taking full responsibility of you until you are no longer a minor and until you are able to go out and take on the responsibilities of an adult," He said monotonously, explaining all this information.

I was shocked, all my life I had lived in Miami and had never moved; I only met my uncle Byron once when I was what 7? I am 16 now and that was I think 9 years go but now I have to move all the way to England. "Miss Dawson I am truly sorry for your circumstances and if you have any queries and problems please do call me." He said trying to act sympathetic

* * *

><p>I had packed all my clothes and the things I needed to take over to England with me, most of the boxes were already being shipped to England, as I can't carry them onto the plane with me. I group of people had come over to the house in the past week, helping me pack up the house and conserving it until I came back from England. Because of the will my parents had left me I owned the house, all their life savings and the sonic boom franchise. Of course being their only child I got most of their things, but only when I turn 18 and then I can decide what I want to do with all these things, hand it over to someone else or keep everything I was given.<p>

I took one final look in the mirror that hung in the hall way, I was wearing black sweatpants and a Miami Heat jumper my dad had bought me when he took me to their last game, I know it was hot in Miami, but airplanes tend to get cold and England is known for it's cold weather. I had no makeup on except some lip balm and my wavy chestnut hair was put up into a high ponytail.

I wasn't very popular at school; I didn't fit in with the crowed of meathead jocks or the queen bee bimbos. I had my own group of friends and we were all different. I am shy but I can be very stubborn, I am pretty smart having all my classes except for Physical Ed, AP classes. I was never really the sporty type, being uncoordinated and tripping over nothing but air. Although I had known my way around the basics of sports as my dad had big things for basketball and soccer. I had a huge love for Music, my life revolved around it, if I wasn't listening and belting out songs, then I was writing songs and playing my own music. Of course not in front of other people, having stage fright and all. My friends and parents always said I was pretty, but I don't believe them, of course it's their jobs to build up my self-esteem and not let it crumble. Although this week was anything but building up my non-existent walls of courage and confidence.

I said my final good byes to my house I grew up in and was headed to the airport with my friends who had offered to help me pack and drive me there. We finally arrived going through check in and security.

"We're going to miss you so much! I can't believe you have to leave! And you know what to do if any rude, prissy, snobby chick tries to hurt you." I laughed at my friend Isabelle as she was telling me what to do with annoying, rude chicks.

I was boarding the plane to go to England, walking down a small little isle saying bye to my best friends as we parted ways, my first time to England or anywhere outside of the united states. I was scared, I barely managed to talk to new people and fit in with the people in my school, let alone an entirely different continent. The plane started taking off after the safety instructions and precautions and then we were in the air. The buildings were becoming tinier and Miami was becoming smaller.

* * *

><p>I was asleep on this super uncomfortable plane imagining the seats were beanbags. When one of the flight attendances woke me up, telling me to put on my seatbelt and prepare for landing, I started panicking and hyperventilating. When my ears became blocked due to the pressure on the plane and I knew the plane was close to the ground, then the plane bounced a bit and the engine was loud. The plane came to a stop and the flight attendance welcomed us to London and hoped us a safe stay. Everyone was gathering their bags while I just stood there, looking through the tiny window.<p>

I was interrupted from my deep thoughts when a guy started tapping on my shoulder, I looked at the guy and saw a boy my age, he was very attractive I'll give him that.

"Are you going to move? Or what." The Blonde said very annoyed. I looked around realizing, most of the people had already filed out of the plane, with only a few people left.

"Hey I'm not sure what you're waiting for, but I have somewhere to be" his deep voice scoffed. I quickly gathered my small carry on bag and mumbling a quick sorry before stumbling through the narrow walkway towards the exiting door.

Luckily I won't see him again.

**I hope you liked it! And if you read my old one it would be nice if you could tell me if I have improved! **

**It would just be nice in general if you could review too! Because it gives me more motivation to write and update!**

**LOVE YOU ALL XX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews, and to the people who have already read the chapters of the old one, don't worry new things will start happening!**

I was wondering through the airport with my 2 massive suitcases ready to go. I was running around trying to find the exit but I ended up walking around the airport like a complete lunatic not knowing where to go or if I was meant to be picked up so I just slumped on the ground looking like once a again a lunatic.I knew it was planned for me to come to England and all, but I wasn't listening when I was told what was happening when I would arrive, I was too depressed to listen to anything. I decided to stand up when i noticed people walking to a certain area. I followed them hoping it would be the exit. And when I walked through the large exit of glass doors, the cool London air and loud chatting hit me. Around me were a lot of people standing around and some were holding signs.

"Hello Madame, do you happen to be Miss Allison Marie Dawson?" A man in his late forties asked me stopping my dazed walking adventure, to nowhere in particular. He looked like a chauffer considering he wore a fancy black suit and one of those hats. He stood there with a sign in his hand saying Allison Dawson.

"Yes, I am and you are?" I asked cautiously.

"I am Nicholas Farer, I was assigned by your uncle Byron Worthy to be your chauffer, so shall we Miss Dawson?" He asked gesturing me over to a slick, black Chevrolet.

"Please, no need for the formality, you can just call me Ally." I said giving him a smile, he nodded. "Miss... Ally" He said hesitantly and opened the door for me to get into the Chevrolet. Then we were off, driving out of the airport car park and because the airport was not to close to London city, there wasn't much the very long drive, I talked to Nicholas a bit. He had a good sense of humour and he told me, that where I would was on the outskirts of London, he said that my uncle was a very generous and wealthy man, but I could tell that from the facts that he flew me all the way to England and hired a chauffeur to take me to his house.

We were driving up a long driveway, which was like driving through a beautiful tropical forest, with beautiful plants and tall trees towering the area, a creek running through the area. Vines hung over a the entrance, welcoming us to a very large Block of land that was so big The back of the property managed to go missing out of view. Many Large, modern buildings scaled the property. Then we parked in front of a big building, surrounded with big glass doors and windows.

This place looked more like a Palace, then a house.

"Miss… Ally" he said hesitantly once again. "If it makes you feel more comfortable then you can just call Miss Ally or Alison. "Okay Miss Ally, welcome to your new home and school, WilBrookes Boarding school for-" Nicholas said before I cut him off. Did he say boys? Probably not.

"What do you mean boarding school? I thought I was staying with my uncle" I started "If my uncle was going to just put me into boarding school, why did he bring me all the way to England for it, I mean all he had to do was organize it." I said, very frazzled by the current situation.

"Yes Miss Ally, Your uncle has organized this but your Uncle is also the Head Master of this boarding school, so you will be meeting him and practically staying with him but at his school." Oh well I didn't know that. I took one more look and it started to come together, amount of buildings there were, the fact it looked like a massive college, rather than an enormous mansion and the amount of people scattered around, but they were all boys, not one girl in sight. Maybe this school has another side with girls on it.

"Miss Ally the reception area is over there in that tall glass building, I will bring your luggage with you." He said

"Thank you, but I can carry them, there is really no need to…" I said before I realized the eyes of the boys were on me, I blushed and turned away.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I am Allyson Marie Dawson, and I am here to get my Information pack" I spoke stumbling with my words, like what do you say? Hey my Uncles the principle, he's your boss so I'm the boss..?<p>

"Ah Yes Allyson, please wait until Mr. Dawson calls you to his office. You may sit down if you want." The secretary told me, with a smile. She was quite young for a secretary; I would say 23 years old. The secretary was very tan and had very dark brown hair, almost black, in a messy bun. She wore simple make up and wore formal yet casual clothes.

"Ah Allyson! Look at you, all grown up; I haven't seen you in a long time! Come into my office!" A familiar looking man exclaimed, that was most likely my Uncle. Growing up, my uncle Byron, his wife Jennifer and their son Dez would always come around every couple of days, almost everyday, we had the best times growing up when suddenly, the frequent trips to each other's houses reduced to once a month and if we were lucky, maybe, just maybe we would end up bumping into them. But then they moved away to England, I was only 7 and as a 7 year old not much happened and it didn't have too much of an impact on me, but I do still remember how close of a family we were, and I still have no explanation as why they had just left to England.

Uncle Byron was in his late fifties, he had gained a little weight, but was still the lanky man I remembered. He had greying brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt with a black tie and formal khaki pants, he had also had gained a slight English accent.

"Umm…Uncle Byron, I Like to be called Ally, just Ally not Allyson" I said trying to sound more polite than rude.I stepped into his office and it was large and very spacious.

"Of course Ally! I haven't seen you since you were 7? You have grown so much, but I want you to be very careful around this school, I don't want my beautiful niece to be crowded." My Uncle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, it's not well to me it's not, why would I need to be careful and crowded? So all I did was nod. "So, Ally… How are you? Are you feeling fine?" he asked hesitantly.

I didn't want to talk about, every time they were mentioned, I felt like my breath was stolen away from me. I didn't want to open up about it, because it was my entire fault that they died in a drunken car crash. If I wasn't so damn persistent on them going out to dinner so I could stay home alone and scream at stupid, romantic movies, then we wouldn't be where we were today.

"Yes, I'm fine." I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. I guess Uncle Byron sensed that, because he just gave me a hopeful smile, a rub on my shoulder and said, "If you need to talk, you can always speak to me. Everything will be fine." And then he walked back to his desk chair and moved on.

"Ok Allyson, your room is in the North wing dorms like the rest of the juniors, on level 7 room 108, as you should know you are having a tutor to come in, Mr. Holton, I think you will get a long just fine, he is young so you should be able to relate, your lessons with him are on Monday to Fridays, each week, at 10am to 2pm. Breakfast, lunch and Dinner will all be served in the dining room Here is your information pack and please go to Kira for your room key and student ID." I smiled slightly and thanked him.

Okay so a lot to take in, but why would I need a tutor? I mean if I'm going to be put into a boarding school, why not study in it too. What if I don't like my roommates? How will I meet other people?

I began walking out of the office room towards the reception area; I realized there was a blonde guy standing at the front desk asking about something, so I stood behind him waiting to get my ID and Key. He stepped aside reading a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi again, I just need my room key and student ID?" I asked pulling a smile on my face. The lady I guess called Kira smiled and walked over to a filing draw and started looking through it. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the blonde boy standing next to me, he was looking at me with an expressionless face.

"Okay, so this is your student ID card and this will pretty much help you around school like helping you to get onto school campus and Identifying that you are a student here and stuff like that, so you would want to keep this on you all the time. This is also your room key, you will understand once you go to your dorm." She said handing me the Student ID card with a picture of me that I recognized from my old school photo. "Also, My name is Kira and I heard you don't like being called Allyson so is Ally alright?" She smiles and I nodded. "Okay well, if you need any help, just come find me. And I'm guessing you're tired so you should probably get back to your dorm." She said and waved "Bye"

I turned around glancing at the blonde and realized he was the grumpy guy on the plane. Oh that's fortunate, the last thing I need is guy who is annoyed at me and was very rude. I started to walk out of the office building when I felt a presence coming closer towards me. I looked behind me and the blonde jerk was trying to match with my speed.

"So we meet again." He said with a smug smirk on his face. I stopped walking and faced him. He had nice brown eyes, the kind of eyes that looked like delicious hazelnut ice-scream sprinkled with gold. He had pink, full lips and his Dirty blonde hair was an _'I woke up like this'_ messy hair. His face in general was _'flawless'. _You could very well tell that he was pretty well built from the long sleeved V-neck that was clung onto his muscular body. He was tall, like 6 ft tall. His entire demeanor could make any girl swoon and collapse onto the floor.

_But I was not any girl._

"So, what brings you here?" he said with his smug little smirk still plastered onto his face.

"I'm going to school here!" I replied, "Oh baby, you must be confused. You don't belong here!"

"Well I do go here and I don't know why I don't belong here!" my temper rising a bit

"I didn't mean it like that." He said softening up, realizing that what he said could be taken in so many directions. "I meant you don't belong at this school because this is an all…"

"No don't worry! I get it. But I don't need to hear it from you, I already got plenty of it." I said cutting in. and storming off to who knows where. "Hey! Where are you going?" the blonde yelled out. "To my dorm room, because I belong there" I said still stomping off into one direction.

"Well the dorm buildings aren't that way, it's this way" I turned around and saw him pointing towards a very large building. I stomped past him and glared at the amused looking boy walking behind me. "Thanks" I mumbled gruffly. Then he replied very slyly "You're so very welcome".

* * *

><p>I headed into the gigantic building and looked around. It was warm and comforting. With wooden floors and rugs on the floors. There were trophies and pictures in cabinets and one large area with a big TV and couches. I walked into the elevators and the buttons were in sections, the ground level which was the common area. Level 1 was the cafeteria; level 2 had the infirmary and any <em>supervisors<em> that stayed at the school. Level 3 & 4 was the freshman dorms, level 5 & 6 was sophomores, levels 7 & 8s were juniors and seniors were level 9 & 10.

I pressed level 7 and the elevator started shutting, when two brown haired boys walked in talking about whatever boys talked about, the elevator started lifting. One of the boys glanced at me bored, then his eyes darted back onto me. His eyes started to widen and his mouth hung open. He began to nudge his friend who told him to quit it, so then he started to wildly elbow his friend in his side until he turned around. His friend turned and his eyebrows shot up and mouth ajar.

"You alright there? Looks like you just found some candy." I told them bewildered by the looks on there faces. I have never had this happen before, today is just too weird.

"Well you certainly are right, candy…we have found" one of them said in a strong english accent, I blushed and turned away just as the elevator opened to my floor. I stepped out. Wow okay that was odd and kind of flattering.

I saw my room instantly and slid my ID/ Key thing into the compartment, and then the door clicked and I twisted the door handle and the door opened.

I walked into the room and it was amazing! Nothing to what I thought it would be like, it wasn't a tiny space with a bed and table. No, It was like a small apartment. It had dark wooden floors and off-white walls, across from the door there was a TV and a small brown couch that would fit a few people on it. There were also 3 beanbags and throw pillows neatly set out. A white fluffy rug was laid out underneath and a wooden coffee table in the center. On the left side there was a small kitchen like area with a sink, mini fridge and pantry, which by the way was all filled with food, there was also a round table with 3 chairs. There was a door on the left of the room leading to toilets. I skipped over to the door on the right and it led to a decent sized room. It had a bunk bed on the left and a single bed on the right. In between there were 2 bedside tables and a closet next to the door which had hangers and 3 draws.

I chose the bed that didn't seem to be vacant, which happened to be the single bed, as I started half way through the year and I'm sure my roommates had already vacated there spots they probably didn't even know they were going to have roomates. I started to unpack and set up my things.

This is where it all starts again. This is where everything will change.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel as if I'm not getting as much viewers and followers as I did on the older story. I restarted this entire story for you guys and I'm not really feeling the love. Anyways some things maybe be off in these stories as I don't live in America or England and I don't kno how things run there, but I do my research and I try to keep things as realistic as possible. Review and I hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO I want your opinion should I keep writing in mainly Ally's POV? Or should I start writing in third person and occasionally make it one of their POVs? If that made sense please give me your opinion! xx**

* * *

><p>I was finally finished unpacking, tucking my suitcases under my bed. Feeling disgusting from the plane trip, I decided to go on a well-needed trip to the showers. I had the idea that the showers were community showers considering only a toilet, a sink, oh and a urinal… was found in the bathroom, also the amount of movies that revolved around preppy boarding schools. Thank you to she's a man for having Channing Tatum. I walked down the hallway passed the elevators and found two double doors opened with a sign on the right of the entrance saying <em>Showers. <em>"Yay I found them, go Ally D!" I chanted quietly to myself while shimmying into the community showers.

The place had grey tiles covering the area with whitewalls, 4 sinks were set up on the left and toilet stalls on the right, further up were the showers and on the opposite side were hangers and benches.

"Oh thank the stars! There are curtains!" I said to myself, happy that I didn't have to shower out in the open for people to see.

I stripped down, hung my clean clothes up and my dirty clothes in a pile on the bench. "A hot shower is what I need!" I twisted the hot water knob and all that poured out was cold water. "Oh my god! It's FREEZING." I squealed surprised. I jumped into the small corner of the shower rubbing my arms while trying to keep my now freezing soaked hair away from touching my skin. I calmed down and tried to wait for the water to turn warm, but it stayed freezing cold. I turned it off and back on and the freezing water hit a bit of my body and I squealed.

"Hey did you hear that?" a masculine voice came. I heard footsteps and, tapping on the walls. "Yeah sounded like a guy who hasn't reached puberty" they started laughing. And then all you could here was a tap and footsteps running out of the area.

Why were there boys in the female shower?

I then poked my head out of the curtains. The coast was clear. Then I pulled the shower curtain open and wondered why the water would not turn hot after a while. I went to grab my towel but nothing was there, I looked up to see nothing in view except the white walls staring back at me. My clothes were gone, that's probably why the boys were here! Ok let's chill, what to do, what to do… I looked around for something to cover my self up. I tried to pull on the curtains, but realized the curtains weren't able to come off the pole as they were connected. All that there was to cover me was pieces of toilet paper, but there would still be no use.

So I had to do, what was left.

I ran out of the bathroom covering myself as much as I could, but obviously not being very successful. I ran past 3 guys stepping out of the elevator and straight into something hard, like a wall. Most probably a wall.

"Oh sorry, you all right!" a voice said, Not a wall, most definitely not a wall.

I scrambled up and cowered into the corner of the walls trying to cover myself as much as possible.

"Uh…yeah…I…I'm fine, j..Just in a bit of a predicament, just being naked…I'm not usually naked-" I stuttered, words flying out of my mouth and looking anywhere but him before stopping myself.

He cleared his throat as an awkward silence filled the air, all I wanted was to run at that moment and curl up into a ball. I looked up at the wall impersonator, he had sparkling blue-grey eyes that matched well with his face structure and light brown almost blonde hair, he was tall and you could tell he worked out.

"Um.., some guys just stole my clothes," I murmured as he gave me a questioning look, although he was quite the gentleman and did not once stare down at my body and make any remarks.

"Here wear this," he said taking off his jumper and handing it to me, if I weren't naked I wouldn't have taken it, but at this moment I was grateful.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed slipping it over my head allowing it to come just mid thigh.

"I'm Gavin," he said smiling genuinely

"I'm Ally, but I guess I'm just going to go now… and find my clothes."

"Oh yeah, good luck I guess. I will see you around" he said

"Okay, thank you again." I said before speed walking away to find my dorm.

"Oh and by the way, I want my jumper back?" he said with a mischievous grin.

I opened my dorm door and walked in quickly shutting the door as more guys started to fill the hallways, why were their so many boys though? This was a girls' dormitory. I was too in thought to realize 3 guys huddled in a circle staring at me with confused looks on their face with their mouths dropped open and eyes wide, but eyebrows furrowed…then in between them I saw a pile of clothes, specifically my pink polka dotted panties and bra on top of my clothing. And at that moment it was my turn for my mouth to drop open.

"W…why do you have my clothes!" I asked and yelled at the same time, then some realization stained their faces realizing they had taken my clothes.

"You're a chick," a brown haired and brown eyed boy stated.

"Nah… I'm a dude with breast and a butt!" I said sarcastically, my usual shy and gentle personality fading away as anger bubbled inside of me.

"What are you doing in our room?" 2 boys with brown hair and greyish eyes asked, looking at each other then back at me.

"This is my dorm, the question is, what are you guys doing in my room?"

"No, this is an all boys school"

Okay wait what? I was enrolled into a one-gender school? But not even that is bad! I was enrolled into an all boy's school.

_All Boys'_ being the key word.

I don't know what my uncle was thinking by doing this; I could barely talk to anybody back in Miami, let alone a school full of boys. Right now all I wanted was my mum to tell me it wouldn't matter if they were a girl or a boy just talk to them because they can't judge you without a good reason. And I wanted my dad to tell me, boys are stupid, and he would hurt anybody that would come close to, even though it wouldn't help me, I knew he was going to be there for me, I knew both of them were going to be there for me. But now I didn't know what to think.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked, my anger calming down but my timid self-coming out too play.

"Yes, what did you do? just enroll yourself not knowing it was an all boys boarding school?" One of the grey eyed boys bluntly.

"I… no… Uncle Byron just enrolled me here" I said not knowing what to say.

"Your Uncle Byron as in the head?" they all asked, I nodded and they all just stared at me, well way to make a girl feel comfortable, stare a hole into her why don't we.

"Explains why there is another bed and the room is covered in girly sh*t"

"Well why did you come here? Not the sister school or something?" One of them scoffed. The first boy then hit him on the shoulder and gave me a charming smile.

"Well, I'm Ethan and I guess were room mates."

"I'm Elliot and I live across the hall,"

"Jace," said the last boy with a nod and then a wink

"I'm Ally, but can I have my clothes back?" I asked reaching my hands out and waiting for them to hand it back.

"Uh…Um w…we found it in the showers" Elliot said realizing the situation clearer and handing over the small pile of clothes.

"I figured, seeing as I ran out of the showers naked making a guy give me his jumper." I said glaring at them coldly

"Oh so that's why you look like you have no pants on"

"Yes, because the showers were cold and you stole my clothes" I said

"The Seniors turn off the hot water at the start of semester as a joke, so either suck it up or don't have any showers."

"Thanks for the heads up, but it would have been even better if you didn't take my clothes."

"Damn, we missed the show," Johnny mumbled, chuckling. I gave him a quick scowl before turning away and heading into the bedroom.

"Wait so you're wearing nothing underneath that?"

"Don't even try anything!" I growled at them and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Realizing I still needed to have a shower and I was partially naked, I snuck out of the dorm room towards the elevator lucky no one was in it. I pressed level 9 remembering levels 9 and 10 were the senior dorms. The door started to open and I could here it was loud and was pretty crowded, so I quickly pressed the 1oth floor and it went up a little bit more. The door opened and not many boys paid attention towards me. I turned right and went straight into the bathroom. I took the jumper off and hung my clothes and towel up closed the curtain turned the knob and warm water spilled out. The water was all I needed to relax my body and calm my mind. I started to hum to my self and then It got a little intense and turned into a full blown shower concert, allowing the water to muffle my singing a little bit. Although I was enjoying the lovely sensation of the water I had to work fast to make sure another incident doesn't occur.<p>

"Hey do you hear that?" A guy said, oh no, please no.

"Sounded like some kid who hasn't reached puberty" they laughed

I opened the curtain up slightly and like a ninja I poked my arm out quickly grabbing my stuff and pulling them into the little space.

"Hey did you see that?" one of them asked

"No I didn't see anything" I started to here foot steps, so as quickly as I could without slipping, I pulled on my undies and bra, trying to pull my top over my head, but I became too panicked putting my arm through the head hole and trying to fit my head into the arm hole. I pulled off the top and wrapped my towel around my body, grabbing my clothes and hid in a corner.

I could hear them approaching "where is he?"

"He could have left"

"No we would have seen him"

I heard shower curtains opening and water dripping onto the tiles.

"He's hiding then"

"Come out, or else"

I could here them coming closer, but I was tired and I wanted to sleep so I did what I needed to do. I stood up walked out of the corner and saw their heads sticking into some of the curtains trying to find the 'pre-pubescent boy'.

*** cough cough ***

They turned around with looks in their eyes like they were going to kill me, until they looked at me and it turned to shock. They both were average height, both with dirty blonde hair and a lean figure.

"Where is the guy? We heard singing" One of them asked with a strong British accent.

"There is no guy, I was singing," I stated surprised I hadn't ran out of their with pure embarrassment.

"Are you one of the guy's girlfriend?" another asked

"No"

"The sister?"

"No, I go here now,"

"No you can't, this is an all boy's academy,'

"Well now it's an all boys' and one girl academy." I told them both

"Either way, you don't look like a senior."

"I know I'm a junior" I said gripping onto my clothes tighter

"Oh so the rumors are true, a girl is attending the school"

"Why aren't you in your dorms?" he asked

"Because you think it is so funny to turn off the hot water and I wasn't going to shower cold!" I said gripping my towel tighter

"Well maybe we should keep the water off all year if we get to see this everyday" the blonde said smirking, looking at me up and down.

"Perv!"

I ran out hoping to escape the two guys with clothes in hand, as I ran out, the hall way had become more crowded with boys stopping and their mouths a gape. I ran to the elevator hoping that I could get away from the boys when

*** Smack** *

I landed on the ground gripping my towel even harder so it wouldn't come undone, I must have hit the elevator door.

"Oh, hey nice to see you on the ground again" a voice said chuckling, he pulled me up to my feet and stepped into the empty elevator.

"Hey Gavin" I squeaked

"Every time I run into you are you going to be almost naked running way from something?" he questioned sarcastically

"The first time someone stole my clothes and they ended up being my room mates, this time I was running from seniors!" I babbled

"Oh so why aren't you in your dorm?

"I wanted a hot shower"

"Very brave" he said pushing the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, but when I open these doors just follow me and run. I will take you to my room so you can get dressed and what ever" He said looking down at me

"OH, that reminds me, here is your jumper!" I sighed handing him his jumper.

He took it and smiled. He pressed the open button and started to count to 3, when the door opened we sprinted to his room when he started to slow down and opened his door. His room was blue all over with a huge TV, egg chairs, couches and bean bags surrounding a white fluffy rug, the kitchen was bigger then the juniors dorm and there was a balcony with egg chairs hanging.

"Ok so just go get changed in there and some of my mates will be here soon, so don't freak," he said being cautious so I didn't run away.

"Ok thanks"

I walked into the bathroom, which had a shower! And starting to change, I put on a floral, flowy tank top, leather leggings, my signature ankle boots and put my damp hair into a side ponytail.

"Hey look there's a chick" a guy said as he noticed me walking out of the bathroom. He had red hair and grey eyes.

"Hey dude I'm Dez," the red head said, putting his hand out for me to take it.

I felt I have met this guy before.

"I'm Ally Dawson, Gavin brought me hear." I said Dez just stared at me for a while.

"I know now! Remember me? I'm your cousin we used to hang out when we were like 8!" Dez said with a huge grin on his face.

"how have you been cuz!" He said pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, while I stood there awkwardly letting him hug me.

"Ally's your cousin?" Gavin asked, walking out of some random room.

"Wow Dez, I didn't even recognize you, how are you?" I finally said after going over all the information. He had grown so much and seemed so different but still the same.

"Alright, dad told me to look out for you, but I guess you're here right now"

"Yeah, um… I guess I should head back to my dorm now anyways."

"I will go with you cuz" Dez said

"Me too," said Justin

* * *

><p><strong>If you think it's to graphic let me now because there is a lot of nudity! I tried to keep it as PG 13 as I could! AHAHAHA oh my gosh just realized I commented on my own story! Ahahaha whoops!<strong>

**Also I know I changed the characters a bit and there are a lot to remember but its how my story goes and if you're confused tell me! So I can straighten it out! Because feedback is everything, good or bad! But if it will be bad please don't be rude about it. There is a difference between critical feedback and being plain rude! So thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally it is Christmas holidays in Australia, which is pretty much summer holidays for Australia. But now I can write more and update more! This chapter will have more Austin! So don't worry xx**

**Austin's POV**

"Dude how did your dorm get an upgrade over the break?" I asked Ethan in awe as I walked into his dorm. His dorm used to have a tiny television with a worn out couch and his kitchen used to only have empty shelves, but now they were filled with food and they had gotten a fridge. he shrugged and said 'hey man'

"The lucky bastard has the head's relative rooming with them." Elliot said jumping onto the couch and hitting Ethan over the head during the process.

Wonder who the guy is.

"Anyway Lads, how was your break?" Ethan asked pushing Elliot off him.

"Same thing, just went back home. But lucky Jace, going to Europe" I said

"Yeah, imagine the chicks there" Elliot smirked.

"Just wait for him to come back and get crashed by finals-" Ethan started but was cut off by a

*** Knock knock knock** *

"Dude get the door!" I yelled as I jumped onto a beanbag.

"You get it" he growled at me

"I'm the guest! Be nice" I smiled slyly at him earning a glare back. He stood up starting to walk to the door, but turned instead and went to punch me in the face. On instinct I held my hands up to block the punch I was expecting to feel, but to come to no avail. I looked up to see him already walking away towards the door and started chuckling. He turned to look at me and smugly and said "gotcha" as he opened the door.

I turned back around to face the TV, joining in with Elliot, laughing at myself.  
>"Hey… Ethan," a very familiar feminine voice called.<p>

"Hey Ally- I didn't even realize you were gone" At that I turned my head and my eyes went wide. Standing at the door was Ally, the girl from before, damn was she hot. But she was with Gavin, which made me frown.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically

"How are you man, ready for this season?" Dez asked Ethan giving him the bro hug and then nodding at me. "Yeah defiantly, we'll make it to grand finals for sure."

"Umm…So you guys know Dez and Gavin?" Ally asked

"Yeah we do, same school, same team" Elliot piped up from the couch, not giving them a single glance.

"Okay… well maybe you guys should go, thank for walking me" Ally smiled at them, waving them out.

"Bye Ally, Buy guys" Said Dez and Gavin

Ally hugged them, closed the door, smiled at Ethan as if she was oblivious by the gawking expression on his face, walked straight past him and slumped down on a beanbag right next to me not realizing I was next to her, why was she here anyways?

"Do you realize who they are?" Elliot asked her, finally looking at her. So Elliot and Ethan know her… maybe she knew them before she came here.

"Dez and Gavin are above everyone in this school, everyone pretty much bows down to them, I mean we're tight because same social status and we're pretty much next in line for the throne." Ethan added confidently.

"Either way, they don't just talk to anybody." He paused then finished "Well I guess not in your situation."

"And Dez's dad is the head master of the school." Elliot joined in again.

"I've known Dez since birth, I guess I didn't know much about him." Ally said. Maybe she's from a different dorm, she did say that she is apparently going here now, I doubt that though.

"Oh yeah, your head master Byron's niece, so Dez is your cousin." Ethan said, but that is when I realized how dumb I was. She was the relative, that was why she was able to attend the school and why they had an upgrade.

But she is rooming with Ethan and Jace.

Who are my best friends.

Who I hang out with.

And whom she might be hanging out with.

Elliot must have noticed me hesitating and trying to process everything when he then chose that it was the time to introduce me.

"We should introduce you to my roommate. Ally meet Austin and Vice versa " introduced Elliot

She looked at me with a blank look until she realized who I was and gave a slight glare. That was when I snapped out of my daze, looked into her innocent face that was trying to look intimidating and I gave her my famous smirk followed by a playful smile.

"And he's at it again" I heard the boys chuckling in the back.

I took her soft hand into mine and I could feel her hesitate to pull back, I looked into her sparkling eyes as her face flushed a little bit, she wanted to look away as she blushed, but before she could I kissed the back of her hand and giving her a charming smile "Austin Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN note**

**Ally's roommates are Ethan and Jace (Jace doesn't make an appearance until a couple more chapters)**

**Elliot and Austin are roommates**

**Gavin and Dez are roommates ( both are seniors)**

* * *

><p>"Where did you go before?" Elliot asked her, grabbing her attention away from me, she realized what happened so she started to blush even more as she pulled her hand away, all the warmth that was radiating between our hands dissipating into a cold, empty feeling. She must have felt something too as she looked down at her hand and rubbed them together to get some warmth back.<p>

"To the senior dorms," Ally answered

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want a cold shower" Ally said casually glancing at me and turning away when she caught my eyes

"So you just waltzed over and had a shower?" I asked her in disbelief. She didn't seem like the type of girl to have the courage to.

"Yes well there was more to it".

Damn, hot and brave

"How did you meet Gavin then?" I asked her growling when I said Gavin's name. The boys looked at me knowingly as if to tell me not to get worked up about him. But I simply couldn't.

"To make things short, _they_ stole my clothes, ran into Gavin naked he offered me a jumper and now we're best of friends" She said saying the last part sarcastically.

Thought I'd never say this, but I _wish_ I _were_ Gavin.

"So I'm guessing we're all juniors here?" she asked knowingly

"Yep, Austin and I live across the hall." Elliot started

"Gets a little lonely sometimes, you should stop by." Elliot added, winking at her.

"Mate" I said gruffly before shoving him slightly with my shoulder.

"Sorry man didn't know she's yours" he retorted putting his arms up in surrender.

"I didn't say that." I retorted realizing what I had let slip.

"Good she's up for grabs!" Yelled Ethan rubbing his hands together. Ally looked quite uncomfortable from the way the boys were talking about her. "Guys I'm no body's, I'm not an object, I'm a human being just like you guys," She said agitated.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Ethan were versing each other on Fifa 15 as there were only 2 controllers, while Ally had ran off into the room, leaving me alone to be bored so I decided to go in there bored out of my mind and to clear some things up with her. I walked in seeing her indulged into a big leather book, she was writing furiously trying to blow her falling hair off of her face, but to fail each time. My mind was telling me stop but my body had stopped taking orders as I walked up to her bed where she was seated, she must of felt the weight change on her bed as she looked up, and at this very cliché moment I tucked that one falling strand behind her ear. Everything froze at that moment as my hand was still close to her face and as she gazed at me with an angelic, innocent look.<p>

"Thanks" she whispered, staring up at me through her big brown doe – like eyes. "No problem," I said back to her flashing her smile and pulling my hand away, she looked down with a small smile playing on her lips and her cheeks reddening. I coughed before starting.

"So Ally, can we talk about our… argument in the office?" I asked her

Her sparkling brown eyes glanced up at me before saying. "Yes of course."

"Okay, well, I'm sorry for being a jerk and making you hate me but we got off on the wrong foot and I-" I said before being cut off

"Don't worry about it, its long forgotten anyways, I'm not one to hold a grudge." She said smiling at me, giving me that warm, homey feeling I had missed and yearned for, for the past couple years. "That's great than."

"So Mr. Austin you clearly do not have an English accent, where are you from?" She asked me with a light giggle

"I am actually from Miami, America."

"I was guessing, as we both sat next to each other on the plane. But what brings you half way around the world?" she asked, curiosity written over her face.

"I got a sports scholarship here," I told her, she gave me a look telling me 'I doubt that's all to it. So I asked her instead "So Miss Ally if you're from Miami too. What brings _you_ half way around the world?" I asked her mockingly. Misery and anguish flashed through her eyes and her body drooped a little.

"Didn't you hear, Curiosity killed the cat…" she said in a melancholy tone before looking away. All I wanted to do was to pull her closer and tell her 'don't be sad'.

"But curiosity didn't trample all over you Ally-_cat_." I said emphasizing cat. She gave me a light smile, and I knew not to go on as I was nearing rocky waters. Maybe her coastline was rockier then mine.

"You know you're gorgeous," I said staring and observing her petite silhouette, she had beautiful chestnut hair, which flowed down her back, the lower it was the blonder it was. Her face was soft with big brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled or blushed; her small nose framed her plump pinkish lips, which could put Kylie Jenner to shame. She blushed a deep crimson color and broke the stare by looking down.

"No" she said shaking her head in disbelief

"You are and you should know that from now on you will have boys chasing you from this because one, you're gorgeous, two, you're the head master's niece and Sam's cousin, which pretty much makes you untouchable" I said catching her gaze once again.

"And three, you are the _only_ girl here."

**Enjoy the start to a beautiful Auslly**

**P.s. I have nothing against Kylie Jenner! I love her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To some people my chapters might be long, to others it might be short. To me they feel short but i'll try to make them better and longer! **

**I may as well update this chapter for Christmas right! so here it is xx**

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the conversation with Austin, he wasn't as bad as I thought, he was just in a bad mood. Because I moved to England late in the year, everyone was coming back from winter break for semester 2. It's odd though, learning all these things from one place and then when you move to another, you wouldn't know where in the world you were. It took time for me to get over the fact that, I Ally Dawson, is attending an all boys' school. Trust me I'm still getting used to it, who even says that I will get over it. But clearly the entire male student population of the school is worse then me. I have had random 'visits' to my dorm just to see if the rumor was true. Was there really a girl attending the school? They would try to sneak in and try to catch me when I went for a stroll around the school. I even had to take one of the boys with me just so I wouldn't get ambushed.<p>

Before the incident with my parents I lived a normal teenage life, trying to keep up with schoolwork and either keeping up with the social status of society or keeping clear of all attention. I for one chose the latter, although thoughts of being popular have crossed my mind. But if I couldn't handle the attention thrown my way now, I would hate to have the spotlight put on me for being popular. The attention had settled down, but I knew I would never fit in and settle down. I stood out like wild animal roaming around a suburban street.

"Hey, wake up!" I heard my roommate yell at me. Apparently I have another roommate Jace but he is still on a family trip.

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!" I hear more voices yelling at me

"Mmm 5 more minutes" I groaned turning my head into the pillow and trying to muffle their noises out.

I felt someone start to poke me at the side of my head and then I slowly turned over so that he was poking my mouth. With my eyes closed and sensing he was going for another poke at my lips, I opened my mouth and quickly bit onto the unknown's finger

"OW! Hell, She bit me!" came Elliot's voice

I smirked a bit and turned towards the pillow again cuddling into the small space.

"Fine, you don't want to wake up, you had it coming for ya." I heard a voice known as Ethan's saying playfully. I shook it off thinking he wouldn't do anything effective, when he did the worst thing that has ever been done to a human being.

He ripped the comfy, warm duvet off of my body, pulled out my pillow from under my bed, yanked open the curtains allowing blinding bright streams of the sun light into the room while opening the window to allow a chill through the room to hit my body. I scrambled around to find the blanket for warmth, but nothing was found.

"I hate you," I said sitting up glaring at all three of the boys with my bed things in their hands.

"She is definitely a morning person." Ethan sarcastically stated, turning to both Austin and Elliot.

"I start at 10 though!" I screeched at them, pulling the duvet from Austin's arm and giving him a deadly glare when he wouldn't budge. He gave me a toothy grin, which set me off more instead of making me blush if this were different case

"Wow your feisty" Elliot smirked, usually I was more held back and shy. But since moving here my emotions have gone out of whack and I felt I didn't need to worry about people judging me anymore. I couldn't care less anymore. No holding back, right?

"Fine, get out so I can dress." I snarled at them, before Ethan handed me a school uniform.

"why? I have a tutor, not like I'm attending class."

"But you're still on school grounds, besides you join our classes sometimes."

At that the boys left and I gathered my things to grab a shower, started for the community showers on my level when I remembered they haven't switched on the hot water yet so I entered the elevators up to the top floor and headed for Dez's room for a shower. Over The week I really got to catch up with Dez as he is my cousin and we hung out. I got to talk to Gavin every now and then and I still couldn't get over how perfect he seemed, almost like it was too good to be true. Despite that, it felt like Dez and I have been closer then ever and it didn't feel like I hadn't seen him since I was 7 and he and his dad haven't left for 9 years of my life. Pretty much I came to him when I needed to vent, seeing as he was the only one who knew about my parents. I still felt like I needed to hold back though.

As soon as he opened the door he greeted me and I walked in dramatically with my hands up in the air. "I'm here! Now give me your shower!"

* * *

><p>After the nice hot shower, I pulled my hair up into the towel while I was dressing. I first put on my underwear and then a plain white formal blouse that was long sleeved. I rolled it up to my elbows and noticed it had red lines around the collar.<p>

I then slipped into a black skirt that started at the waist and ended just above the knee for modesty, it had faint red plaid details. I attempted to tie on the black tie with red stripes and failed miserably, so I left it hanging around my neck. I put on the white school socks making sure it was pulled to my ankles, not wanting to pull them up to my shin and then the black school shoes; I put on the black blazer with the school emblem on the left breast pocket and left my hair running down my back for it to dry off.

"how do I look?" I asked my cousin, twirling around a bit

"Eh Looks the same but with a skirt, need help with the tie?" He asks grabbing his schoolbag.

"I don't know how to work it but I'll figure it out, oh and thanks for letting me use your shower."

"No problem, and Cuz" Dez started, looking at me.

"Yeah?

"Good luck on your first day." He said grinning weirdly.

I started back to the room, earning a few odd and playful glances from guys, probably because I was a girl wearing the only girl version of their uniform. The dorm was empty with a note on my bed saying

'Hey went down to the cafeteria, its on level 1, meet you down there –Ethan, Elliot and Austin.'

Seeing as I ate up in my room for the past week, I never got the chance to visit the cafeteria, or dining area.

I went into the elevator; heading down with a group of guys all huddled on one side staring blatantly and me on the other staring anywhere but them feeling uncomfortable. The elevators opened and instantly I ran out following the signs to the dining area.

I walked through the big doors to a massive room that was sporting hundreds and hundreds of boys. It was fancy looking with big grey granite tiles, a wall that was pretty much a massive window overlooking the garden area of the school and the sports area of the school, sun light shone through lighting up the room. Food was lined up like a buffet and chefs behind a counter, students were scattered all around, freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Then I realized every single stare, every wide-eyed stares looking at me. It all went silent. I looked around the room trying to find three familiar looking boys. I could see Elliot waving his hands around like a maniac and mouthing 'hey sit here!' I scurried over to them, not wanting to be the center of attention, but albeit people still looked at me with intense stares following my every move and even some envious stares were given to the three boys.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my hand making me stop and stare at the hand grabber.

"Hey, want to sit with us?" a blonde guy said with a smirk.

His friends were staring at me grinning and eyes wide like they have never seen a girl.

"Um no thank you," I said pulling back, but only for him to tighten up

"Come on sweetheart-" I whimpered at the death grip he held but realized he had quieted down.

"Hey let go of her!" a familiar voice guy, and all his friends had fear in their eyes, and then he let go. I turned around ready to take sprint to the other table when I bumped into a familiar hard chest. Justin was standing behind me holding onto me for assurance, and smiled at me while glaring back at the boy.

"Now everyone stop staring, she goes here now, so you're going to get used to a girl sooner or later." Justin said clear enough for people to stop staring. I remembered being told as he and Dez were on top of the school because they were seniors and everyone feared them.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking at the ground. He then held onto the undone tie around my neck and chuckled.

"Need help with the tie?" he asked, making me look up at him

"No don't worry about it, I will figure it ou-'

"Don't worry, I will teach you," he said grabbing the tie and fixing it around my neck, he smiled down at me and started.

"Cross over, pull under then over, over the top, through the loop and pull." He started to adjust it around my neck and let it go.

"Because I definitely caught what you said." I stated sarcastically, we both laughed and then his eyebrows furrowed.

"You should also tuck in your shirt it would look better," he said looking at my top and grinning at me once again.

"oh okay, thanks for the… uh- fashion advice." I said also looking at my skirt and top, it would look better wouldn't it. At that moment we both realized people were staring so we told each other we would see each other later and I walked over to the table where Austin, Ethan and Elliot sat in deep conversation when all of a sudden Ethan saw me coming, nudged the others to make them turn their heads and they straightened up.

"Hey guys." I said dragging out the guys in confusion as if to tell them 'what's going on?'

"Hey Ally" they greeted not even giving notice to my small hint.

"How's your morning?" Ethan asked.

"It's alright, beside the guys staring."

"What guys?" the Elliot asked stuffing his face with bacon and then sipping on his orange juice. I pointed in multiple directions and they al turned seeing all of the attention our table had attracted. Some were looking discreetly, others… not at all.

"Oh those guys" Elliot said shrugging

The boys started talking about how soccer this season would be better then last and they would defiantly make grand finals and then keep there schools winning streak. Although Austin was sulking and angrily eating his sky high stack of pancakes.

"Austin? You alright?" I asked concerned, as he stabbed his fork into the stack making maple syrup ooze down.

"Oh…yeah, I'm great" he said snapping, this time stabbing a knife into the pancakes.

"Hey give some mercy to the poor pancakes they have feelings too." I laughed at my attempt of lightening things up with the tense feelings that were radiating off of Austin. I stopped laughing when he stuffed his mouth with pancakes, trying to suppress a moan of the deliciousness, which only made him angrier.

I noticed he was staring behind me so i turned to where he was glaring at and all I could see was Gavin…huh

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY XX<strong>


End file.
